


In the blink of an eye

by PadBlack



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Destiny tries to interfere, First Meeting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadBlack/pseuds/PadBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are countless universes with countless different realities.<br/>In some of them, separated souls would find each other and spend their lifetime finally together as a whole, but in most destiny will have its own cruel way to prevent this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the blink of an eye

**Author's Note:**

> My first try in Mitchers-Fandom... and writing in English.  
> Thanks a million to Steffi, Jane and Kelly for their help, correction and suggestions!  
> Any mistakes left are mine :)

**In the blink of an eye**

 

**_There are countless universes with countless different realities._ **

_**In some of them, separated souls would find each other and spend their lifetime finally together as a whole, but in most destiny will have its own cruel way to prevent this...** _

 

*****

 

Anders Johnson was cursing under his breath.

He was stuck in London, just because of an airline strike.

And the next possible flight to Oslo would be tomorrow...evening.

You would think that in a city like London you wouldn't have to wait much longer than an hour for the next plane to any destination on this fuckin' planet.

Even though the beautiful blonde at the counter desk had arranged an overnight stay in one of London's most exclusive hotels – the airline was paying the bill, of course – the hopefully-soon-to-have-his-full-powers-Norse-God was frustrated.

Bragi himself wasn't able to convince her how important it was to continue the journey as quickly as possible.

Maybe he should at least screw the counter-chick?

But for once he abandoned that thought.

 

Anders finally accepted his fate and called Agnetha about the delay.

After a first look inside his suite – the cute blonde had actually done a great job – Anders made a mental to-do-list for his unplanned night in London.

First, shower – Next dinner and afterwards a stroll through London's famous night life. He would enjoy himself as much as possible and make the best out of his forced stay.

 

*****

 

John Mitchell stuffed his phone back inside his pocket. George had texted him that he'd be ready to leave London the next day.

Mitchell sighed. His few bags were packed back at their shitty, little apartment, where he didn't want to stay any longer. The sooner he'd leave the big city the better.

He and George had decided to take their chances in Bristol, which seems to be far away enough from London and their bad memories, but also still a big enough town to not be recognized.

 

*****

 

After a surprisingly delicious dinner Anders went along the busy streets of London's in-quarter, letting his gaze wander over various signs of night life entertainment – pubs, bars and nightclubs – full of laughing and drinking people.

The blond took a last pull of his cigarette and flipped it aside. Pondering if he should choose the fancy bar or the more old-fashioned pub he caught a glimpse of a tall, slender person with dark, curly hair.

 

*****

 

Mitchell studied the pub-sign. Actually they served his favourite ale – that was good enough for him.

Turning his gaze out of old habit along the street before entering a building, he briefly saw the flicker of gold-blond hair illuminated by lights on the other side of the road. Before he could take a closer look, something or someone bumped into his back.

The vampire turned faster than humanly possible – ready to shout at the rude person – when his eyes fell on a small, elderly woman. Her grey hair was long and in a kind of mess around her withered face. She looked so frightened at the tall, dark haired man that Mitchell's angry face instantly softened.

“I-I'm so sorry”, the woman mumbled.

 

*****

 

Anders blinked once and the next moment he recognized a beautiful, dark haired woman.

At first he'd thought he had seen a guy. He shook his head to chase away the thought. That chick was definitely an eye-catcher and he felt a pleasant tingle between his legs.

He mentally rubbed his hands – there it was: the booty of the day.

Anders crossed the street and entered the bar right after the woman.

 

*****

 

Mitchell tried to soothe the stuttering woman, who seemed to be out of her mind. The vampire told her repeatedly that everything was okay until she finally went away.

Shaking his head about this strange encounter Mitchell stepped inside the pub.

 

*****

 

The old woman who had just run into Mitchell cackled evilly as she watched the blond and dark-haired men headed into different directions without noticing each other.

Urd had done her job – It had been just too easy.

The Norn had successfully prevented the meeting of Anders Johnson and John Mitchell.

Destiny would have its way: the Box Tunnel 20 massacre and hence Mitchell's death would be a fact – the Norse gods would find Frigg and their way back to Asgard and finally leave this world.

And after that their time would come – hers and her sisters – to rule this world.

With a wicked grin she vanished into thin air.

 

 

**The End**

 

… or not?

 

 

He couldn't believe it – a lesbian.

At first Anders had thought he could charm the chick without Bragi just to prove himself that he didn't need his inner god to screw women.

But to his disappointment it didn't work. So he'd let the god take over.

She didn't stand a chance and figuratively purred at him – to the moment a fierce little redhead appeared and claimed her as her girlfriend. She slapped Anders' hand away which was just lying innocently on the dark-haired woman's thigh.

Bragi didn't even get a chance to charm the furious woman, because of her literally spitting and hissing at him.

Her aggressive behaviour attracted the attention of others so Anders finally left the bar frustrated and ashamed to avoid getting into serious trouble.

 

While smoking a cigarette and pondering what he should do next – returning to his hotel or getting spectacularly drunk at the pub next door – a deep voice beside him asked: “Do you have a light, mate?”

Anders raised his gaze and clear blue eyes met with warm brown ones.

 

 

… _**but sometimes destiny can't be stopped.**_

 

 

 

 

Urd: Weird sisters/Norn (destiny)


End file.
